Nations
Nations are factions that can be played, each with different location, economic power, military power, population count and so much more. The nations here are reflected by their real life counterparts since the game is all about a modern world negotiating and communicating with other players. All nations, as explained are very different with others and give different advantage. This is why all the nations of this game was divided into 7 Tiers to compute on how comparable those nations are. Take note that playing as a low-tier nation give you higher experience multiplier to balance all sets in-game. These are the list of the 7 different tiers of nations: Tier 1 * American Samoa * Andorra * Antigua and Barbuda * Aruba * Belize * Bermuda * Bhutan * Comoros * Cook Islands * Dominica * Faroe Islands * French Guiana * French Polynesia * Greenland * Grenada * Guam * Isle of Man * Kiribati * Liechtenstein * Luxembourg * Maldives * Marshall Islands * Mayotte * Monaco * New Caledonia * Palau * Saint Kitts and Nevis * Saint Lucia * Saint Vincent and The Grenadines * Samoa * San Marino * Sao Tome and Principe * Seychelles * Solomon Islands * Tonga * Turks And Caicos Islands * Vanuatu Tier 2 * Albania * Armenia * Bahamas * Bahrain * Barbados * Benin * Bosnia And Herzegovina * Botswana * Brunei * Burundi * Cabo Verde * Cambodia * Central African Republic * Chad * Costa Rica * Croatia * Curacao * Cyprus * Denmark * Djibouti * Equatorial Guinea * Eritrea * Estonia * Fiji * Gabon * Gambia * Georgia * Gibraltar * Guadeloupe * Guinea-Bissau * Guyana * Honduras * Iceland * Ireland * Jamaica * Kuwait * Kyrgyzstan * Laos * Latvia * Lesotho * Liberia * Lithuania * Macau * Macedonia * Malawi * Malta * Martinique * Mauritania * Mauritius * Moldova * Mongolia * Montenegro * Namibia * Nicaragua * Niger * Norway * Oman * Panama * Papua New Guinea * Qatar * Reunion * Rwanda * Serbia * Sierra Leone * Slovakia * Slovenia * South Sudan * Sri Lanka * Suriname * Swaziland * Timor-Leste * Togo * Trinidad and Tobago * Turkmenistan * Western Sahara Tier 3 * Afghanistan * Algeria * Angola * Austria * Azerbaijan * Belarus * Belgium * Bolivia * Bulgaria * Burkina Faso * Burma * Cameroon * Cote d'Ivoire * Cuba * Czech Republic * Dominican Republic * Ecuador * El Salvador * Ethiopia * Finland * Ghana * Greece * Guatemala * Guinea * Haiti * Hong Kong * Hungary * Israel * Jordan * Kazakhstan * Kenya * Lebanon * Libya * Madagascar * Mali * Mozambique * Nepal * Netherlands * New Zealand * North Korea * Paraguay * Portugal * Republic of Congo * Romania * Senegal * Singapore * Somalia * Syria * Tajikistan * Tanzania * Tunisia * Uganda * United Arab Emirates * Uruguay * Uzbekistan * Yemen * Zambia * Zimbabwe Tier 4 * Australia * Bangladesh * Canada * Chile * Democratic Republic of the Congo * France * Iraq * Italy * Malaysia * Morocco * Peru * Poland * Saudi Arabia * South Africa * Spain * Sudan * Taiwan * Thailand * Ukraine * Venezuela Tier 5 * Argentina * Colombia * Egypt * Germany * Iran * Nigeria * Pakistan * Philippines * South Korea * Turkey * United Kingdom * Vietnam Tier 6 * Brazil * Indonesia * Japan * Mexico * Russia Tier 7 * China * United States of America * India